An LCD comprises a color filter, an upper array substrate and a lower array substrate, the upper and lower array substrates have transparent electrodes disposed thereon, and a layer of liquid crystal molecules is provided between the upper and lower array substrates. The LCD applies an electric field through the transparent electrodes to control the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules so as to change a deflection state of incident light, and a deflection plate is used for permitting the light path to penetrate or blocking the light path, thereby realize accomplishment of a goal of display.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of an existing color filter, as shown in the drawing, a color filter 120 is provided on an upper array substrate 110 at a side close to the liquid crystals, R, G, B pixels are formed by coating, developing, etching color photoresist 121 for achieving a goal of color display. In addition, a black photoresist 122 is coated at locations of gaps of the color photoresist 121, as a BM (black matrix) for the purpose of avoiding light leakage and color blending among the respective pixels. A layer of overcoat material is coated on a surface of the color photoresist 121 and the black photoresist 122 for reducing segment differences of the color filter so as to further planarize the color filter. Furthermore, some incline regions 125 are formed when the color photoresist 121 is formed, the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules will be disordered, thereby light leakage occurs. The light leakage resulted from the orientation disorder of the liquid crystal molecules can be efficiently reduced after an overcoat layer 123 is formed. After the overcoat layer 123 if formed, pads 124 are produced by utilizing conventional exposing, developing, etching processes so as to maintain a cell space between an upper array substrate 110 and a lower array substrate. Accordingly, a predetermined thickness of a liquid layer can be achieved after liquid crystals are injected, thereby reach expected optical effects. As described, the manufacture of the overcoat layer 123 and the manufacture of the pads 124 require two working processes.
FIGS. 2A-2D are diagrams showing an existing flow for manufacturing a color filter. In this embodiment, the color filter is manufactured on a substrate 210 including a block photoresist 221 and a color photoresist 222. After overcoat material 230 is coated on a surface of the color filter, a corresponding manufacturing mold 240 is placed on the coated overcoat material 230, the manufacturing mold 240 includes a mold body 241 and recesses 242, each of which has a height and a shape corresponding to a pad 250. Based on the capillary principle, the recesses 242 will be gradually filled with the overcoat material 230. After the filling is completed, an overcoat layer 260 and the overcoat material 230 corresponding to the recesses 242 are cured by a heat curing or UV curing manner. After the manufacturing mold 240 is removed, the overcoat layer 260 and the pads 250 are formed.
However, there are defects as follows in manufacturing the color filter by the above method:
1. Two working processes including coating the overcoat layer 260 and forming the pads 250 are also required, the only difference is that a photo mask required for forming the pads 250 is replaced by the manufacturing mold 240;
2. It is difficult to control the thickness of the overcoat layer 260 and the height of the pad 250, and a film thickness variation will occur after the overcoat material 230 in the vicinity of the pad 250 is adsorbed due to the capillary phenomenon of the recess 242 in the manufacturing mold 240, thereby degrade the evenness of the overcoat layer 260;
3. The adsorbing rate the capillary phenomenon of is slow, the manufacturing efficiency is low.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a manufacturing method for a color filter and a corresponding manufacturing mold to solve the problems existing in the prior arts.